Catalytic oligomerization of olefins is a known technique for manufacturing hydrocarbon basestocks useful as lubricants. Efforts to improve upon the performance of natural mineral oil based lubricants by the synthesis of oligomeric hydrocarbon fluids have been the subject of important research and development in the petroleum industry for many years and have led to the relatively recent market introduction of a number of superior polyalpha-olefin (PAO) synthetic lubricants, primarily based on the oligomerization of alpha-olefins or 1-alkenes. In terms of lubricant property improvement, the thrust of the industrial research effort on synthetic lubricants has been toward fluids exhibiting useful viscosities over a wide range of temperature, i.e., improved viscosity index (VI), while also showing lubricity, thermal and oxidative stability and pour point equal to or better than mineral oil. These new synthetic lubricants lower friction and hence increase mechanical efficiency across the full spectrum of mechanical loads from worm gears to traction drives and do so over a wider range of operating conditions than mineral oil lubricants.
The chemical focus of the research effort in synthetic lubricants has been on the polymerization of 1-alkenes. Well known structure/property relationships for high polymers as contained in the various disciplines of polymer chemistry have pointed the way to 1-alkenes as a fruitful field of investigation for the synthesis of oligomers with the structure thought to be needed to confer improved lubricant properties thereon. Due largely to studies on the polymerization of propene and vinyl monomers, the mechanism of the polymerization of 1-alkene and the effect of that mechanism on polymer structure is reasonably well understood, providing a strong resource for targeting on potentially useful oligomerization methods and oligomer structures. Building on that resource, in the prior art oligomers of 1-alkenes from C.sub.6 to C.sub.20 have been prepared with commercially useful synthetic lubricants from 1-decene oligomerization yielding a distinctly superior lubricant product via either cationic or Ziegler catalyzed polymerization.
One characteristic of the molecular structure of 1-alkene oligomers that has been found to correlate very well with improved lubricant properties in commercial synthetic lubricants is the ratio of methyl to methylene groups in the oligomer. The ratio is called the branch ratio and is calculated from infra red data as discussed in "Standard Hydrocarbons of High Molecular Weight",Analytical Chemistry. Vol. 25, No. 10, p. 1466 (1953). Viscosity index has been found to increase with lower branch ratio. Heretofore, oligomeric liquid lubricants exhibiting very low branch ratios have not been synthesized from 1-alkenes. For instance, oligomers prepared from 1-decene by either cationic polymerization or Ziegler catalyst polymerization have branch ratios of greater than 0.20. Shubkin, Ind. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Dev. 1980, 19, 15-19, provides an explanation for the apparently limiting value for branch ratio based on a cationic polymerization reaction mechanism involving rearrangement to produce branching. Other explanations suggest isomerization of the olefinic group in the one position to produce an internal olefin as the cause for branching. Whether by rearrangement, isomerization or a yet to be elucidated mechanism it is clear that in the art of 1-alkene oligomerization to produce synthetic lubricants as practiced to-date excessive branching occurs and constrains the limits of achievable lubricant properties, particularly with respect to viscosity index. Obviously, increased branching increases the number of isomers in the oligomer mixture, orienting the composition away from the structure which would be preferred from a consideration of the theoretical concepts discussed above.
Recently, novel lubricant compositions (referred to herein as HVI-PAO and the HVI-PAO process) comprising polyalpha-olefins and methods for their preparation employing as catalyst reduced chromium on a silica support have been disclosed in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 210,434 and 210,435 filed June 23, 1988, incorporated herein by reference. The process comprises contacting C.sub.6 -C.sub.20 1-alkene feedstock with reduced valence state chromium oxide catalyst on porous silica support under oligomerizing conditions in an oligomerization zone whereby high viscosity, high VI liquid hydrocarbon lubricant is produced having branch ratios less than 0.19 and pour point below -15.degree. C. Lubricants produced by the process cover the full range of lubricant viscosities and exhibit a remarkably high VI and low pour point even at high viscosity.
In the HVI-PAO process to prepare unique lubricant oligomeric compositions having high viscosity index, oligomerization in a fixed bed reactor provides certain economic and process control advantages not readily achievable through other reactor and process configurations. However, the feasibility of fixed bed catalytic processing of 1-alkenes to prepare HVI-PAO lubricants depends upon an effective process for catalyst regeneration that will permit multiple regeneration cycles without significant loss in product yield or diminution of the unusual properties of HVI-PAO lubricants. Prior art processes for the polymerization of 1-alkene using catalyst similar to, although not identical to, the catalyst used in the HVI-PAO process were directed to high polymer preparation using very low concentration of catalyst. Hence, catalyst regeneration was not a requirement for process feasibility and a teaching directly pertinent to regeneration of HVI-PAO catalyst in a fixed bed reactor has not been made.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a process for the regeneration of HVI-PAO process catalyst.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a catalyst regeneration process for HVI-PAO process which will allow multiple regeneration cycles without significant loss in product yield of properties.
A particular object of the instant invention is to provide a process for the regeneration the HVI-PAO catalyst comprising reduced chromium oxide on porous support.